Entries for Fluffy Week!
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Thursday's "Lesson" and Friday's "Trouble" are the two entries I'll be doing for Snavej and AmyNChan's Fluffy Week challenge.
1. Chapter 1: Riding Lesson Gone Wrong

**My Thursday entry is here~! Originally, I was just gonna do Friday's, but I just thought of this idea yesterday when I was combing out my horse's mane haha. So I thought why not? XD Hope you enjoy! ^_^ And hopefully tomorrow's "Trouble" prompt will be posted tomorrow, but it might be a day late.**

 **Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Ghost Hunt. -.-**

* * *

"Mai, just place your foot in the stirrup."

"I can't! I've tried, but I can't! The horse keeps moving!" The nineteen-year-old cried out, exasperated. Naru sighed as he guided his girlfriend closer to the left side of the Arabian mare. How he ever got roped into teaching her how to ride a horse, he'll never know. Oh, wait. That's right, his mother did. He and Mai came to England for a visit, and when Luella heard the girl never had ridden a horse before, she was absolutely appalled. And since he had the title of the boyfriend, it made his mother think it was his obligation to teach her. He had had a few lessons when he was young—since Gene wanted to learn and Luella thought it'd be a _wonderful_ thing for him to join in as well—but it wasn't like he was an expert.

"Try again." He ordered, making Mai sigh but she did as told. She managed to do it this time with some help from Naru. "Alright, now swing your right leg over to the other side."

"But I don't have anything to grab on to, to help me..."

"Grab her mane then."

"What?! I'm not going to hurt her!"

"Idiot, it takes a lot more than that to hurt a _horse_."

Mai exhaled huffily. "Fine." With more help from her boyfriend she finally mounted on to the horse. She grinned to herself, happy that she actually did it. Though she ignored the fact that Naru had helped.

"Finally..."

Mai looked down at him with a small pout, squinting her face as the sun shone in her eyes, gripping the reins tightly. She might have had a small fear she'd fall. "Where is the horn thing that's suppose to be on the saddle? I'm sure that would've help me!"

Naru sighed at her idiocy. "Those are westerns saddles; these are English saddles."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get on your horse so we can ride!" The brunette grinned even more. While the idea slightly scared her, she was also very excited. Naru said nothing but grabbed the reins of the other mare horse and climbed on.

"Just follow me." He said. "Lightly squeeze your lower legs to make her began walking. To make her stop just pull the reins back slightly." He looked at her to make sure she understood. The look on her face told him otherwise though, making him sigh. "Mai..."

"I got it, I got it. I promise! Just let's go, please!"

"...Fine. Just stay beside me at all times so I can help you if you need me to, alright?" He questioned. Mai nodded in reply. She did as he instructed and squeezed the horse's sides lightly to make her move. She squeaked in surprise when she wobbled a bit and gripped the reins even tighter.

"Naru...!"

"It's okay." He assured with a smirk. After a few minutes, Mai let out a breath and relaxed her muscles a bit. This wasn't so bad after all. It was very nice and relaxing. She laughed to herself and patted the horse's neck. Unknowingly, she squeezed her legs tighter—afraid she still might fall—which made the mare begin to run. Her eyes widened in fear.

"N-Naru!" She screamed. "Please stop!" She begged the horse though she knew it was futile. Behind her, Naru signaled for his horse to begin running as well so he could catch up to Mai.

"Mai! Pull the reins!" He yelled, only to see his girlfriend fall to the ground. He abruptly stopped his horse and jumped off, running towards the girl, who remained on the ground.

"Mai!"

* * *

"Ugh..."

Naru heard a groan escaped the unconscious girl's lips. He glanced at her, tending to ignore it as she had done the same thing in the last several minutes, but when she began to stir, he placed his book aside and waited for her to awaken. Her eyes cracked open next, and he noticed her wincing in pain. Frowning he stood from the chair beside the bed and sat down next to her.

"Naru..." Mai moaned when she saw him. "What happened?" She moved her head only to wince in more pain.

"You fell off the horse." Naru answered. "You hit your head quite hard."

"Oh..." Mai scrunched her face slightly as she remembered. She looked at him with a pout. "My head hurts."

Naru raised a brow in slight amusement. "As I've stated, you hit your head quite hard."

"I don't feel like your smart remarks." Mai said cutely—though he would never admit it. Admitting it meant the weakness she had over him becomes more realistic. Never mind the fact that he already had given into her plenty of times in the past. Naru pressed his lips together.

"Mother apologizes."

"For what...?"

"She believes it's her fault that you fell, even though I tried telling her it was your own clumsiness."

"Gee, thanks."

Naru smirked at that. "She requested that you visit a doctor once you woke up to make sure you were alright." His girlfriend only shook her head before wincing again. He let out a silent sigh. Idiot.

"No, I don't want to—I'm fine." She muttered, her eyelids closing momentarily. Naru frowned.

"Mai, you really should get checked out. Mother's not exaggerating this time." He stated. Mai only grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Not right now. Please just lie down with me." She begged sleepily.

"Mai—"

"Please, I don't feel good."

"All the more reason you should go see a doctor, dummy."

"When I wake up. I promise." She tugged more on his arm. "Pleaaase, Naru?"

Admitting it meant weakness, admitting it meant weak—

"Fine."

Moving over, Mai smiled as Naru laid down beside her. As he was on his back, she turned on her side and wrapped an arm around his torso. Then she placed her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. The sound was soothing to her ears, and it made her smile widened as she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt his arm finally make its way around her waist.

"You were worried, weren't you?" She asked suddenly. The body beneath her immediately stiffened, and she heard his heart rate begin to beat a little faster. Sleepily she grinned when he didn't speak. "Silence. That means you were." She lifted her head and moved forward to kiss his cheek before going back in her original position. Then she briefly squeezed him tighter with the arm she had around his waist.

"...Idiot." He murmured softly. Soft lips pressed against the top of Mai's head, within several seconds she was fast asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble At School

**Here is Friday's prompt for Fluffy Week—which was weeks ago... So sorry... And I'm sorry if this sucks... I do wish I could've participated more, but no ideas had come to me. But I had an awesome time reading everyone else's fluffy entries. ^_^ I...really don't think this idea is fluffy like I wish it would've been, but here it is... Sorry, it's not really fluffy...more on the hurt/comfort side...**

 **Oh, and for those of you who read Stay Safe...I swear I'm trying to update it soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I speak for everyone when I say this: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

"So, Mai," Yasu grinned at the girl, who surprisingly still sat at her desk trying to work even though all of the irregulars were there. "Anyone asked you to that school dance of yours yet?"

"What? No! No boys better be asking my little Mai anywhere!" Monk exclaimed frantically as he looked between the brunette and bespectacled man, hoping Mai would deny it. He almost wanted to cry at how long it was taking her to reply though.

"Of course not..." Mai said incredulously as she looked up from her work, then blinked at everyone when she saw them all frown. "What?"

"What did you say it in that kind of tone?" Ayako demanded more than asked.

"Oh, I know! Because all of the guys at your school know about Big Boss and that you two are dating?" Yasu smiled mischiveously. Mai rolled her eyes.

"We're not dating, Yasu."

"Really? Because those dinner dates say otherwise."

"They aren't _dinner dates_!" Mai began to flush. Vaguely aware did she know her voice got a bit louder due to her embarrassment. "It's just having our lunch...together..." The blush adorning her face wasn't helping her case any. "But it's not dates!"

"Of course it is." The college student said dismissively. "When does Big Boss ever take any one out to eat aside from when certain people blackmailed him?"

Mai sweatdropped. Yasu had have better be thankful Masako wasn't currently there with them all, or else he would have been dead already. While yes it was true the medium blackmailed Naru at one point, she said the past was the past and Mai knew she felt rather embarrassed of her actions a couple of years ago. Masako hated the subject ever being brought up again.

"Besides, you don't see him taking Lin out with him to lunch or Lin going with the two of you." Yasu continued. Mai blush even more.

" _Someone_ has to watch the office!"

"Ah, ah, such a meager excuse."

"S-Shut up!"

"I think we should all try to calm down before we disturb Naru and Lin..." John said with a sheepish smile. He gave a quick glance to Naru's office especially, which Mai caught sight of. She froze, her eyes wide, before sinking down into her chair as if that would make the situation go away. It would be completely embarrassing if Naru overheard them. Yes, they had lunch together, but that did not mean they were dates. Naru had never said they were such, and Mai never questioned it either. She enjoyed being with him, and she didn't want to destroy it by asking him stupid questions. Before she had known it, it became a weekly occurrence—on the day she was off from school—and she couldn't have been happier. Them possibly going on dates had never once crossed her mind before now, thanks to Yasu. Naru would never ask her out on one with him to begin with anyway.

"So, what, are you two dating in secret or something?" Ayako asked. She looked mildly amused, ignoring what John just said. A breath with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment passed Mai's lips.

"No!"

"Then why hasn't anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

When Mai looked down and turned her head away from them, they all immediately became worried.

"Mai?" Monk inquired in concern.

"I don't know." Mai shrugged with a small smile, trying to be cheerful. But no one was buying it. "It doesn't really matter anyway." She lied. She wasn't going to tell them the truth. "I doubt I'll go."

"Why not ask Naru?" Ayako teased while smirking. Mai only gave her a look in reply. Like Naru would _ever_ go to a high school dance where he thinks 'all of the hormonal students are inferior to his intelligence'. Granted, they probably are since none of them has accomplished all that Naru has but still... Mai mentally shook her head. The thought of _Naru_ going to a _social event_ with tons of people _his age_ was ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous. Besides, as she said before, they weren't dating so there would be absolutely no reason for him to go with her. Not that he'd even agree anyway.

Yasu grinned after a few moments. "I'll be your date."

Mai blinked. "What?"

"Unless some guy from your school doesn't ask you, which I'm sure they will, then I'll take you." He explained, both of them ignoring Monk saying 'I'd take you too!' and Ayako hitting him before telling him he was too old.

"Yasu, you don't have to—"

The young man held his hand up, stopping her, with a smile. "It'd be my pleasure."

Mai smiled in return, grateful to have a great friend like him.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **A few days later**

The bell rang, signaling to the students that school was over. Mai quickly stuffed her books inside of her bag as the people around her began to flood out the room. Michiru and Keiko said their goodbyes to her before leaving as well, knowing she had no time for chit chat since she had work. Mai stood up once everything was packed and made her way out of the classroom. She was only a few paces away from it before she heard her name being called. Surprised that someone other than her two friends and a teacher wanted to talk to her, she stopped and turned around. There stood one of her male classmates, Ikuto Tanaka.

"I wanted to...ask you something." He told her a little stiffly. Though warily, Mai nodded. She just hoped he wasn't going to make a teasing comment like everyone else. From her memory though, she couldn't remember this guy directly harrassing her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...and I know this is short notice and all, but would you...would you go to the dance with me next week?" Ikuto asked, briefly glancing behind him. Mai's eyes widened.

"What?" She dumbly muttered.

"It's alright if you don't want to..."

"No, that, um... I..." The brunette quickly interrupted but was at a lost for words. She couldn't believe someone from her school actually asked her. Much less this guy! He was the guy who sat in back of the room on the last row and barely said anything unless it was to his exclusive little group of friends. Mai didn't know anything else about him and strongly wondered why he would be asking her this. Their paths had never crossed before. Surely he would know what everyone else in the school called her. But whatever the reason, maybe if she accepted the proposal and Ikuto saw she wasn't a freak as everyone made her out to be, then he would tell others as well. This could be her chance to show everyone she was just as normal as the rest of them.

Suddenly Mai smiled brightly. "Sure! That—that'd be great!"

Ikuto gave a small smile as well. Though he heard the quiet snickers coming from within the classroom, Mai did not.

* * *

"Tea, Mai."

Those were the first words Mai heard upon entering the office. She only sighed and went to her desk to drop her bag down beside it, mumbling her acknowledgements along the way as her boss disappeared back into his office. Going to the kitchen, she bypassed Yasu and ignored the amused looks he send her way. As she began to fill the kettle with water, she heard someone come into the kitchen with her.

"You seem happier than usual today." Yasu stated. Mai glanced at him as she set the kettle on the ire to see him grinning and his arms crossed.

"No, I don't." She replied in confusion. She was acting like her usual self as far as she was concerned.

"Fine, you're right, you don't. But you didn't complain when Big Boss ordered his daily-after-school tea like you usually do, so _something_ good must have happened."

Mai bit her lip and turned around to face him before she drummed her fingers on the counter. She knew Yasu would tease her immensely, but he would know sooner or later anyways, considering he didn't have to take her to that school dance anymore.

"Umm...someone at school...they..."

"Uh-huh?" Yasu immediately brightened up and took a step toward her. He had a feeling he knew where this was going already.

"They asked...asked me..."

"Yes?" Another step closer.

"To the dance..."

Yasu broke out into a grin, making Mai blush in embarrassment. She hated it that he was always right. "I was right."

"Oh, be quiet!'

Yasu only laughed as Mai continued preparing the tea for their boss.

* * *

 **Next week**

"Hey, Ikuto!" Mai smiled at the boy as she walked to him once class was over. She had done so for the past week and tried to talk to the boy as much as she could before she had to leave for work. After all, if he was going to be her date, then she should get to know him a bit. Luckily though it was only half a day today since the dance was tonight.

"Oh...hi, Mai." He replied back with a strained smile, hearing the murmurs of his friends behind him. Mai frowned a bit at his expression but left it alone and decided to ask him what she had intended to inquire.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you had wanted to pick me up at my place or if you just wanted to meet up here? Honestly either is fine with me. In fact—" She was suddenly cut off by Ikuto grabbing her and dragging her out of the classroom. They walked until they came to a place with no one else was around. "What are you doing? Is something wro—" She began to speak again, but he still cut her off.

"Look, I..." Ikuto let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around for a few moments before looking back at Mai. He had to tell her. "I can't go with you tonight."

Mai frowned in confusion and disappointment. "Why not?"

Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely guilty and uncomfortable. "Because it...wouldn't be fair to you... My friends, they... they made me ask you out..."

"Wh-what?" Mai instantly had a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach. And it wasn't a good feeling either. She should have known something was up when someone asked her as a date to the dance, but no, her hope had blinded her.

"They betted with each other that if someone asked you, then you'd immediately agree to go because you would be so desperate for someone to like you... So they made me do it..." Ikuto explained quietly. Noticing the hurtful look at the girl's face, he was quick to apologize. "I really am sorry! You really are a nice girl and all, and...I just thought it'd be better to tell you the truth instead of going along with a stupid bet." When only silence came down the girl as she kept looking down, he shifted awkwardly on his feet. After a few moments he quickly apologized again before leaving Mai in the empty hallway by herself.

Why didn't she see this sooner? She should've known. It was always like this.

With tears in her eyes, she ran out of the school and to the safety comfort of her home. She never felt more humiliated.

* * *

Silence. It was the only thing Naru heard in the entire office. It was like this every day during the hours Mai was at school, and when she arrived, noise would be the only thing he heard until she went home. Whether it be humming to herself or yelling at him, that girl would always make some kind of noise. However, today, she wasn't suppose to come into work. She begged _endlessly_ to have the day off, and when Yasuhara joined in with his own irritating way, Naru decided to grant her the day off just to make the noise _stop_. So when he heard someone come into the office at the time Mai normally arrives, he was a little surprised.

He stood up from his seat and walked to his door to step out into the main area. Considering neither Mai or Yasuhara were working today, he had to go confirm whether it was another client or not. And if it happened to be Mai, then he'd simply ordered her to make his late afternoon tea. As he closed his office door behind him, he caught sight of one of his part-timers walking through the office as if searching for something. Or someone.

"Yasuhara, what are you doing here?"

The man in question stopped and turned to face his boss with a serious expression. "Has Mai been here today?"

"Of course she hasn't." Naru answered indifferently. Shouldn't Yasuhara know that more than anyone beside himself? "I was sure you would remember considering you took part in bothering me to let Mai have today off."

Yasu frowned. "Well, yes...but that was before Mai's jerk of a date for the dance cancelled on her, and now she's not going at all."

Naru eyed the man, crossing his arms. "I thought you were taking her." He said, and Yasu shook his head.

"I was going to unless someone else I asked her, which they did. So Mai said I didn't have to anymore. I had night classes anyway, so it worked out for the better." He replied. Of course he knew he had classes when he told Mai he'd take her, but if she needed a date then he could skip a night for her sake. Mai was like a little sister to him and he'd do anything for her. Besides, skipping a night of college wouldn't affect his grades any; he was the best in his classes after all.

Naru narrowed his eyes. He wasn't aware someone other than Yasuhara would be taking Mai. He couldn't help but feel irritation grow within him at the thought. And knowing that the guy cancelled on her _on_ the day of the event made him more than just a little annoyed.

"If you knew about her current situation, then why would you think she was here?" Naru questioned.

"I haven't talked to her today... Ayako had called her and asked if she wanted any help getting ready for tonight—at least that's what Ayako told me—and that's when Mai told her. But Ayako said she didn't go into detail, so she called me to ask if I knew anything." The bespectacled man explained dubiously. From the way the red-head had talked, whatever happened had truly upset the brunette. If only he didn't have that test tonight, which his professor had sprung on all of the students, then he would stop by Mai's place and talk with her. Even though Ayako had made it clear that Mai seemed not to want to speak with anyone.

"I see..." Naru muttered mostly to himself, placing his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, anyways, I have to get to class now. I just wanted to stop by to see if she was here." Yasu said before giving Naru a nod. Soon he left, leaving Naru in the quietness of his office once again.

* * *

He didn't know what came over him to do this. He repeatedly kept telling himself it was to check to make sure his assistant wasn't emotionally damaged and could perform efficiently in her duties tomorrow. It was the same way how he told himself he went out and had lunch with Mai every week to make sure she was eating properly and wasn't malnourished since she lived alone. Naru scowled to himself, clutching the case file in his hand a little tighter as he stood in front of Mai's apartment door. Though he kept telling himself those things, he knew the real reasons. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Suddenly he let out a small breath. Standing in front of the door like an idiot wasn't going to do anything productive. All he needed to do was make sure Mai seemed alright then he would leave. Nothing more, nothing less. Quickly, before he changed his mind about the whole ordeal, he knocked on her door. He waited several moments only for silence to greet him. Still standing there in annoyance, he knocked again but there was no answer. Obviously this was a ridiculous idea. Mai probably changed her mind and decided to go to the dance anyway, regardless of having a date or not, and—

"Naru?" He heard as the door cracked open. He looked at her to find her eyes moist with redness around them and slightly puffy, obviously having just been crying. He hated it when people cried, especially someone close to him; it made him extremely uncomfortable. Hopefully Mai wouldn't cry any more during his visit or he would be at a loss of what to do. "What are you doing here?" She asked, opening the door fully. It seemed he couldn't take his eyes off the pitiful expression she was wearing, undoubtedly trying to hide behind the awful attempts at a bright smile.

Finally he tore his gaze away from her and glanced down at the case file in his hand, moving it slightly to catch Mai's attention. "I wanted your insight on a case before I made my final decision."

That wasn't entirely untrue, so he hoped she believed it. Lately during the past several months he had decided to let Mai have more verbal freedom about the cases he chose. After all she was an investigator now, a position he gave her upon returning from England, and her knowledge needed to be challenged.

"Oh." Mai frowned a bit in confusion but nodded anyway. It wasn't uncommon that Naru asked for her opinion sometimes, but he had never went to this extent before, coming all the way to her apartment for such a thing. "Alright... Well, come in. I'll read it real quick so your trip here wouldn't be completely for nothing."

Naru watched as Mai smiled a bit, gesturing for him to come inside. With a small nod, he did. She quickly excused herself to go make tea and told him to sit down as she was walking away. While she did Naru was contemplating where he should even go from here. Unfortunately before he could even think of an answer, Mai was already back with two teacups in hand. Was he just lost in thought, or did she make that faster than normal?

"I already had it made since I had drunk some not long ago." She said at seeing him stare at the teacup with slightly furrowed brows. She sat down an appropriate distance away from him, having before noted that any time someone was too close to him he would tense up a bit, after she gave him his tea. She silently took the case file that laid beside her boss with a sniffle, another sign that she had been previously crying. But as she opened it, she spoke again. "You could have waited until tomorrow when I come into work though to let me see this."

"I needed it earlier today, but seeing as how you weren't there, I couldn't get it."

"Oh, right..." Mai ducked her down head almost guiltily. Even though Naru had given her the day off, she still should have gone to the office, seeing as how he only agreed to let her off _because_ of the dance which she didn't go to after all. It would've been better than staying in her apartment for most of the day and crying off and on in self pity. "Sorry... Especially since I ended up not going to the dance anyway..."

As the words left her lips, Mai immediately frowned. Naru _knew_ tonight she was suppose to be at the dance, so why was he _here_? Shouldn't he have thought she still wouldn't be home yet considering it was only a little after eight? Did Ayako tell him? Maybe Yasu?

Naru gave a curt nod, acknowledging the fact he knew she obviously didn't go, while smirking inwardly. It seemed she presented the topic herself instead of him having to find a way to bring it up.

"Why didn't you?" He briefy reminded himself he didn't need to know the entire situation, only that Mai was alright, but it seemed to be a fleeting thought and went as fast as it came. Mai looked up at him for a quick moment before her eyes reverted back to the file.

"The guy who was suppose to be my date said he couldn't take me after all." She tried to keep her voice even while lifting a shoulder.

"I thought Yasuhara was going to—"

"It doesn't matter!" Mai raised her voice slightly to speak over his words. Luckily he stopped as she had hoped. "I couldn't show my face there tonight anyways... It's bad enough I had to go back to school Monday." She wiped her eye, trying to be casual, hoping Naru wouldn't know she was actually ridding away her tears.

Naru frowned at her words, his gaze off somewhere on the other side of the room. She was being too vague; he needed her to— A sudden sniffle brought his attention back to the brunette beside him. Her hands were covering her face as her elbows rested on her knees. His eyes widened momentarily. Why was she suddenly crying?

"God, I'm so pathetic!" She wailed to herself, beginning to sob louder. She couldn't believe she was crying like this in front of her boss. She tried so hard to keep her emotions inside but talking about why she didn't go reminded her of earlier that day at school. "Why do I keep crying about this?! I hate school! Everyone there are such jerks!"

Naru clenched his jaw in discomfort, trying to look at everything else except Mai. He didn't know what do to right now, and Mai wasn't making make sense either. However, it'd be useless to try to say anything to her right now, given she probably couldn't hear him over her sobs anyway. It was obvious she needed to get this out of her system. So, he continued to sit beside her until she sobs began to dissipate. She quickly wiped her eyes again once she calmed down and stood up, turning away from him so he couldn't see her now ugly, blotched face.

"Umm... I-I'm sorry, Naru, but could you please leave now? I promise I'll look at the case file first thing in the morning."

"No."

Mai twirled around to him, startled. "Wh-what?"

"I don't know what is bothering you, but whatever it is, you shouldn't be alone." He stated. The brunette only continued to stare at him, in disbelief.

"Why?" She asked quietly, a bit bitterly. "Am I suppose to pour out everything that happened to you or something?" The thought was ridiculous. Of course he wouldn't want to hear it, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to share anyway.

"Only if you want to."

The words caused Mai's eyes to widen. She couldn't believe he just said that. Naru, her boss, was willing to sit and listen to her pathetic problems? She slowly sat back down, debating on what to do, as she stared at him. She hated to tell him that all of this was because of her job—one that _he_ offered her and she took. But after a few minutes, she finally decided. Besides, in the end, Naru would think it was her fault for taking the taunting in the first place and not doing anything about it, for letting what the people at school say and do to her discourage her. Which admittedly it probably was.

"Once I started working for SPR...Keiko and Michiru were so excited that they told some people at our school...and then those people told others, and within a few days everyone knew what I did for a job. Very few people shared Keiko and Michiru's excitement though." She twiddled her fingers, her voice thick with emotions. "Everyone in our school doesn't seem to believe in the paranormal."

"Most people don't." Naru gave a curt nod, not fazed in the slightest. Mai silently nodded in agreement to that, knowing that even some of their clients don't truly believe in it regardless that they sought out SPR's help. She began to speak again.

"Later on, I let it slip to my friends about my...abilities..." She muttered. She wasn't ashamed of her powers, far from it really. She loved being able to help on cases because of them, and helping their clients, and also the spirits find peace. But she just wished the people at school weren't so cruel just because of what she could do and where she worked. "And again, the whole school knew within the next day. People started...calling me a freak and everything else you can think of, and _that's_ probably the nicest word I've been referred to by them. Some of them would randomly pushed me down as I walked by or something similar. I've been an outcast by the entire school, no one says a word to me expect Keiko and Michiru." She smiled slightly, tears slowly beginning to fill her eyes again. "They're the only who stood up for me."

Naru stared at her with an extremely uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He knew things like this were common with psychics, having experienced it plenty of times himself, but to _Mai?_ For two or three years now? Mai always got along with everyone, even if they made her their enemy she would still try to be kind towards them. Hearing his assistant be in this situation was hard to believe, but then again he berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. Besides, the kids at Mai's school weren't exactly friendly to her classmate who had psychic abilities on the case where he first met Mai.

"I've never cared what they said or did to me. Not really." Mai's voice brought him out of his reverie. "I had SPR and Keiko and Michiru at school, I didn't think I needed anyone else. And I still don't. But...last week a guy from my class asked me to the dance. I didn't really even want to go with him, but I thought that since he was _willingly_ asking me to the dance despite the whole school treating me like an outcast, that maybe he'd see I wasn't such a 'freak' and he'd tell others that too. Then everything would be okay, so I said yes... It wasn't until today that he told me he couldn't do this anymore. He said the only reason he asked me was because people _betted_ that if someone asked me to the dance then I'd immediately say yes because I'd be so _desperate_ for someone to like me. His friends dared him to ask me so he did..." She shook her head, wiping her tears before they fell. "They never went _this_ far before, and now the whole school thinks I'm someone who's so easy because she's desperate!"

The dark-haired man clenched his hands into fists just as Mai slipped her hands over her face, away from his view. He knew she wasn't crying this time; she was more likely pondering over everything instead, taking deep breaths. He didn't know what to say to all of that—he only knew how angry he felt right now.

"I'm such an idiot..." He heard Mai mumble quietly. Whether it was because of the situation at her school or because of everything she just told him, he didn't know, but she was wrong either way.

"No, they're all the idiots. If they can't look passed something so trivial as that and see you for the kind of girl you really are, then that's their problem. Not yours."

It wasn't until Mai's head jerked up and she was looking at him with wide eyes did Naru realize what he had unknowingly blurted out. Or more accurately, voicing his thoughts. He mentally cursed as he could only stare back at the girl. As the awkward atmosphere began to grow even more between them, Naru did the only thing he could think of at the moment: escape.

He cleared his throat and quickly stood, finally breaking eye contact with the girl.

"It's becoming late," He fished for an excuse. It was a lame one, but an excuse nonetheless. "I should go."

Mai frowned as she followed after him. Didn't he just say not long ago that she shouldn't be by herself in her state—whatever that meant? And now he's leaving? She refused to comment on it though. She was the one who just told him she'd rather be by herself anyway.

"Wait!" She called as he opened the door to walk out. Thankfully he stopped, but he only turned towards her halfway. "Thank you..." She muttered, biting her lip. She suddenly felt stupid for calling out to him the way she did. "I know Yasu or Ayako had to had told you something about today—to make you have come here... But thanks...for checking on me." Before she could rethink what she was going to do, she tippy-toed and kissed his cheek gently in gratitude before she carefully pushed him out of the door, shutting it behind him. She would have just died if he saw the questionably healthy shade of red her face turned.

Luckily, Naru didn't notice too much that she had pushed him out as he still stood there in shock from the last two minutes, specifically the display of affection Mai had just given him.

 _What just happened?_


End file.
